Entrelinhas
by Wynter Dark
Summary: Prata no I Challenge de Quadribol do fórum Aliança 3V Porque a magia de um relacionamento está em saber ler nas entrelinhas...


**N,A,: Olá! **

**Espero que vocês gostem dessa pequena coisa.. XD**

**Entrelinhas**

Por **: Miss Huyu**

**ELES** se entreolhavam nervosos. Era como se a qualquer momento um deles pudesse se levantar e apontar para o outro gritando: Culpado! O silêncio era tão grande e tão palpável que quase se podia tocá-lo com as mãos, assim como o nervosismo e ansiedade que pairava sob o local.

No centro da roda que eles formavam no chão do dormitório estava estendida a vítima, aquela que fora cruelmente assassinada por um dos quatro meninos presentes na noite do dia anterior. Agora só faltava descobrir quem era o culpado.

A luz azulada saía fracamente da ponta da varinha do garoto aloirado, cujos olhos cor-de-mel estavam marejados e observavam o rosto de cada um dos presentes com muita atenção, como se estudasse o comportamento de todos eles a quem no dia anterior chamava de 'melhores amigos' e agora poderiam ser considerados culpados de um dos mais violentos crimes que ele já vira.

A sua frente, o garoto de cabelos bagunçados retirava os óculos e coçava os olhos preguiçosamente, mas continuava quieto e quase tão atento como o outro, tentando desvendar por si só o tão terrível crime.

Do lado dele, um garoto de belíssimas orbes azuis encarava-os com um olhar entediado e, vez por outra, soprava uma mecha de cabelo que insistia em cair em cima de seu nariz afilado e provocar cócegas irritantemente.

O último era um loiro que dava sinais de estar começando a engordar, devorando rapidamente milhares de pacotes de sapos de chocolates, bolos de caldeirão e tortas de abóbora em seu colo, as orbes azuis extremamente esbugalhadas como se estivesse assistindo um filme de suspense muito interessante.

'- Quando é que isso vai acabar, Moony?-o garoto de olhos azuis perguntou, entediado. - Eu tenho um encontro com Patricie Chansey da Ravenclaw em sete minutos.

'- Quando é que isso vai acabar? Quando é que isso vai acabar?! Quando eu descobrir quem foi o culpado Padfoot! Você não pense que vai sair assim! – Moony bradava impaciente - Eu _preciso_ descobrir o que aconteceu! Eu _necessito_... coitada..- o loiro tomou a vítima nas mãos delicadamente.

'- Remus... é... só...uma...vassoura...- Padfoot falou pausadamente, como se explicasse algo a uma criança de dois anos.

'-NÃO É SÓ UMA VASSOURA! – o grito em uníssono do loiro e do moreno de cabelos bagunçados foi claramente ouvido no dormitório, fazendo Padfoot baixar os olhos ligeiramente sem graça.

'- Era a nossa única chance!- gemeu Moony tristemente. - Não temos goleiro reserva e...sem a minha vassoura...- o garoto engoliu em seco- prefiro nem pensar no jogo contra a Slytherin no fim de semana.

'- Ahh... bem, você pode usar a minha vassoura...- ofereceu Padfoot, entediado- não a uso a algum tempo, mas ela deve estar boa...

Remus suspirou contrariado.

'- Ahn, vamos lá Remus. Nenhum de nós tocou na sua vassoura...Veja: Peter estaria ocupado demais comendo, Sirius não ofereceria a dele se o tivesse feito, e eu... bem, eu sou o capitão do time da Gryffindor, né? O que raios me motivaria a pôr meu time em desvantagem?

'- Eu não sei, James...- o loiro falou, olhando-o com desconfiança.- Mas acho que você tem razão..- murmurou deprimido.

'- Claro que ele tem razão!- animou-se Sirius, vendo nessa sua única oportunidade de ir ao encontro com Patrícia. Ou seria Patricie? Talvez Letticie... Ahn, não importa. O moreno sacudiu a cabeça disfarçadamente para se livrar da confusão.

'- Mas eu só queria saber quem quebrou a minha...- começou Remus mas ele foi bruscamente interrompido pelo ranger da porta do dormitório masculino.

'- Quem é você?- James perguntou, levantando-se rapidamente com a varinha em punho.

**COM **um exemplar de 'Transfiguração Avançada' debaixo do braço, o uniforme da Gryffindor e caras extremamente sonolentas os quatro marauders se arrastavam rumo a Biblioteca.

'- Nunca pensei que um dia faria isso...- suspirou um Sirius desolado, encarando o sol que surgia timidamente através do vidro da janela- Estudar! Eu: Sirius Black, estudando! E mais, eu Sirius Black estudando num dia de sol! Garotas amam dias de sol. O que eu estou fazendo aqui, Merlin?- o marauder ergueu as mãos para cima, como se suplicasse respostas. - Só falta eu usar calças quadriculadas, óculos fundo de garrafa e suspensórios!

Os outros três caíram na gargalhada.

'- E camisas fofas!- acrescentou Peter, quase sem ar - Como aquelas de ursinhos e não-sei-mais-o-quê que as meninas tanto falam.

'- E camisas fofas!- Sirius observou exasperado. - Merlin! Isso não pode estar acontecendo! ISSO NÃO PODE ESTAR ACONTECENDO!- brandiu, largando o pesado livro que carregava no chão, e saindo de perto como se tivesse ou muito nojo, ou muito medo.

'- O que 'não pode estar acontecendo', Sirius?- Remus perguntou risonho.

'- Eu...concordei...com...o ... Peter!- exclamou o marauder horrorizado.

'- É verdade!- Moony concordou parecendo extremamente espantado.

'- Vocês dois, ninguém merece.- James revirou os olhos.- Um mais infantil do que o outro, nunca vi.

'- E você acha que tem grande bagagem pra falar, senhor: eu-sou-monitor-chefe-e-capitão-do-time-de-quadribol?- Sirius zombou, rindo-se do marauder que agora acertava os óculos no rosto, o que lhe dava um aspecto mais sério.

'- Pra você saber, Padfoot, eu amadureci muito sim.

'- Quer dizer que você era uma fruta pra poder amadurecer?- Sirius soltou, rindo-se, e provocando a gargalhada em Moony e Wormtail, enquanto James apenas emburrou-se e, empinando o nariz disfarçadamente, hábito que ele tinha pego de uma certa ruivinha de olhos verdes que não lhe saía do pensamento, começou a distanciar-se do grupo lentamente.

'-Ei! Que houve, a Prongs ficou emburradinha?- zombou Sirius, ao passo que James respirou fundo e continuou se encaminhando para a Biblioteca calmamente. - Prongs? Prongs! Espera a gente!

Mas Sirius não precisaria pedir isso se previsse a cena seguinte. Mal virou o corredor, James sentiu um arrepio gelado percorrer todo o seu corpo, o fazendo parar tão bruscamente quanto se tivesse recebido um '_Impedimenta_'.

Os outros três, preocupados com a 'nova estátua do castelo', como dissera Sirius, não olharam de imediato o que provocara a paralisia do moreno de óculos.

Mais de oitenta garotas pareciam fazer uma espécie de passeata, com grandes faixas coloridas e cartazes que lançavam frases como: 'Gideon, eu amo você!', ' Remus, você é muito lindo!!!!!' e até mesmo ' James, quer se casar comigo?'.

Quando Remus as viu seu primeiro ímpeto foi gritar, mas ele conseguiu controlar-se rapidamente e chamou James disfarçadamente.

'- Cara, acho melhor a gente dar no pé.- apontou para as garotas.- Elas não parecem estar brincando!

Moony não precisou falar uma segunda vez, logo ele e James já se preparavam para fugir de fininho juntamente com Sirius e Peter, mas mal deram dois passos...

'- Olha lá gente! É o James!

'- E o Remus! Aiii! Ele não é lindo???

'- Ahn sim! E olha lá, o Remusinho está corando!!!

'- Dá até vontade de levar pra casa!

'- Ai, parem de falar do Remus! Olhem o James! Ele não dá vontade de morder?

'- Morder? Querida, eu tenho vontade de fazer _muitas outras coisas_, principalmente quando ele está jogando quadribol. Por falar nisso, mal posso esperar pro jogo de sábado.

'- Ahn, fala sério. Se não fosse por James, Remus, Gideon, Fabian... eu juro que não ia naquele jogo estúpido!

'- Por que você acha que eu estou falando que 'mal posso esperar'? Pelo jogo eu posso te garantir que não é!

'- Vai me dizer que é pelo simples prazer de ver o James?

'- Ahn, sim. Com certeza, Loren. Será que ele sai comigo? JAMES!! VOCÊ SAI COMIGO???

'- Não, James, sai comigo!

'- E você Remusinho, fica comigo?

Loren se distanciou do grupo, balançando os longos cabelos negros.

'- Esperem aí, meninas. Eles não estão mais aqui!

'- COMO ASSIM 'eles não estão mais aqui?!'

'- Não estando, oras!

'- VOCÊ! Sua cretina, você afugentou eles!

'- Claro que não, foi você!

'- Genteeeeeeeeee! Eu acho que eles foram pra lá.- murmurou uma garota gorduchinha- Será que se a gente alcançá-los eu consigo pedir um autógrafo?

'- Só você mesmo, heim, Sam, pra querer _um autógrafo_. Eu quero é um _amasso_, isso sim. James Potter deve ser puro fogo. - falou Loren orgulhosa, provocando uma roda de risadinhas, e logo as meninas se afastaram rapidamente do local, procurando por eles.

**THE MARAUDERS** riam-se quando alcançaram o Salão Principal, sem serem acompanhados. Provavelmente, as garotas não tinham se animado em persegui-los, o que indicava que estavam seguros. Estavam conversando animadamente e se desviando de alguns alunos que passavam apressados, e continuaram caminhando rumo aos Jardins.

'- JAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSS- coro de vozes femininas se fez presente no Salão, chamando a atenção de alguns alunos.

'- Merda.- resmungou James, apressando o passo com os outros marauders em seu encalço.

E enquanto isso umas trezentas garotas surgiram do nada e começaram a caminhar na direção deles, separando-os de Sirius e Peter e tentando agarrá-los, roubar um beijo ou algo _mais_, e no outro minuto os dois já corriam feito malucos pela escola, ainda ouvindo as gargalhadas de colegas Gryffindors, Ravenclaws e Hufflepuffs e as piadinhas de mal gosto de alguns Slytherins que estavam presentes no local.

'- Pois é, acho que estamos descobrindo a verdadeira naturalidade de Potter.- disse Hull em bom tom, virando a mão e arrancando mais risadas arrastadas de alguns colegas de casa.

Potter chegou a abrir a boca para retrucar, porém ao perceber as garotas mais perto resolveu apressar o passo novamente.

'- Vai, foge, Potter. No fundo, acho que eu sempre soube que não era _homem_ o suficiente nem mesmo para dominar umas garotas sem varinha. – sorriu arrogante. - Creio que até mesmo aquela sangue-ruim sabia disso...

'- SANGUE RUIM É VOCÊ, HULL!- James começou a voltar para bater no Hull, Moony o impediu. O moreno não precisou se virar para entender o motivo: as meninas se aproximavam cada vez mais.

'- Venha, Potter. Me enfrente como um homem!- Desafiou Hull.

James respirou fundo, e meneou a cabeça.

'- Não preciso te enfrentar para provar nada. Remus está certo... você é só mais um ser insignificante que vive em Hogwarts!- e a passos largos o moreno se afastou com Remus em seus calcanhares.

'- Oras, vejam só. _Esse_ é o _**senhor 'pegador'**_de Hogwarts.- ele riu-se- VÁ, POTTER, OBEDEÇA AO 'NAMORADINHO'!- zombou Hull arrancando mais risadas da mesa da Slytherin.

'- JAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!- as garotas bradavam.- REMMMMMMMMMUUUUUUUUUUSSSSSSSSSS! NOS ESPEREM, LINDOS!- diziam, enquanto corriam atrás dos dois marauders.

'- Nunca...pensei...- tentava expressar-se um Prongs completamente exausto- que... um...dia...eu...fu..giria... de...garotas...e...nesse...mesmo..dia...eu...não...re..tru..ca..ria.. o estúpi..do...do...Hull!

'- Nem...eu...- concordou Remus rapidamente, enquanto rezavam para encontrar logo uma passagem secreta ou uma sala vazia que não fosse muito óbvia e que pudessem se esconder.- Foi... muito...madu..ro...isso...Lily fica..ria...orgu..lho..sa.-acrescentou, virando um corredor com James em seu encalço.

'- Aqui!- eles abriram uma tapeçaria vermelha e adentraram rapidamente.

'- Isso...é...defini...ti...vamen...te... um... absur..do.- James murmurou, rezando para que as meninas não o ouvissem.

Remus o encarou sério durante alguns minutos e logo depois começou a gargalhar.

'- Do que você está rindo, Moony? Eu não achei absolutamente nada de engraçado nessa situação!- reclamou James, observando o loiro tentar recuperar o fôlego para lhe falar algo.

'- Tem...mui..ta...gra..ça..sim..- respondeu, fazendo uma pausa para respirar profundamente.- Já pensou o quão insólita é essa situação?

O moreno não respondeu; na verdade, não teve tempo. No instante seguinte as garotas descobriram a passagem e invadiram o local onde eles estavam, obrigando-os a uma retirada imediata.

Potter saiu correndo na frente, abrindo caminho, e só parou quando notou que estava em alguma parte do castelo que ele não lembrava direito: parecia com o caminho da torre norte, mas a visão de um pedacinho do lago pela janela dava-lhe quase a certeza de estar próximo a torre sul ou a sudeste. Droga.

Virou-se para trás, intentando perguntar a Remus se ele sabia para onde iriam agora, quando viu que o marauder não estava ali. Oh céus. Ele estava sozinho, numa parte não identificada do castelo, com milhões de fans loucas correndo atrás dele, e seus colegas estavam pensando que ele era...bom, é melhor nem comentar.

Respirando fundo, o moreno se encostou na parede de pedra e cerrou os olhos, tentando forçar a sua massa cinzenta a encontrar uma saída, porém não conseguia pensar em nada. Era horrível admitir isso, mas ele não era o 'senhor das idéias engraçadas', esse era o Sirius; ele apenas era o 'senhor eu-ponho-em-prática-as-idéias-engraçadas'...oh, droga...

'- Potter, você está _legal_?- James abriu os olhos assustado quando ouviu uma voz feminina chamá-lo, mas sentiu-se completamente aliviado quando reconheceu Lily.

'- Lily!- disse alegremente. - Você está preocupada comigo, minha flor?

James tinha noção de que a última coisa que deveria fazer naquele momento era _flertar_. Mas o que ele podia fazer se era só ele ver Lily pra começar a soltar elogios e palavras doces? Muitas vezes ele tentava tratá-la como se ela fosse só uma garota como qualquer outra, porém isso nunca funcionava: não dava nem meia hora e ele já estava discursando incansavelmente sobre como seus cabelos estavam particularmente lindos aquela manhã ou perguntando o que ela fazia para conseguir acordar de tão 'bom' humor. Ele era um 'caso perdido' como bem dissera Sirius, certa vez.

'- É Evans, Potter.- A garota revirou os olhos.– E eu não estou preocupada com você...só não quero que você tenha um ataque fulminante e morra.

'- E se você está com medo que eu tenha um ataque fulminante e morra quer dizer que se preocupa comigo.- Concluiu o moreno simpaticamente.- Se acalme, minha querida Lils, eu não vou morrer... não ainda. Afinal, eu só posso morrer depois de ouvi-la falar que me ama.

'- Ahhnn não, não diga isso..- implorou Lily.

'- E por que não?- James inquiriu curioso.

'- Porque aí você vai se tornar imortal, Potter.- a ruiva concluiu séria.- Eu nunca vou dizer que te amo.

'- E por que não?

'- Porque é verdade.- Afirmou ela simplesmente.- E vamos logo que eu não tenho o dia inteiro.

'- Vamos, é?- James sorriu malicioso - Vamos o quê?

A ruiva ficou corada.

'- Oras, Potter. O que aconteceu para você ficar aqui desse jeito?- indagou a menina impaciente.

'- Minha querida Lily, é muito simples.- James começou calmamente, olhando para os lados como se fosse um fugitivo da prisão. Bom, ele era um fugitivo, mas ainda não havia sido preso. Bem, talvez _ainda_ não. O moreno suspirou, falando em tom extremamente baixo como se trocasse uma confidência ou algo do tipo. – O que aconteceu é que eu estou sendo perseguido por milhões de fans enfurecidas, pois elas descobriram que eu só tenho olhos para uma linda ruivinha de orbes verdes.

Lily ergueu as sobrancelhas, incrédula.

'- Oh, _okay_! Você venceu, Lil! Elas estão me perseguindo porque... porque...bem, eu acho que elas querem me agarrar...- murmurou incerto.

A ruiva suspirou e encarou os olhos castanho-esverdeados do moreno a sua frente. O que ela faria? O ajudava? O que poderia fazer?

'- Quer se esconder?- perguntou Lily confusa, enquanto James ficava ligeiramente vermelho, pensando no quão idiota pareceria perante a ruiva ele estar fugindo de uma multidão de fans enlouquecidas.

'- É... sabe, passar desapercebido por um milhão de fans não é muito fácil. Ainda mais quando elas estão te perseguindo e...bem, eu gostaria de sair inteiro dessa.

A garota tentou de todo modo controlar o riso, mas não conseguiu, era muito inacreditável pensar que um marauder, um _marauder_, estava fugindo de _garotas_! Logo eles que se consideravam _Os conquistadores_! Oh, céus. Será que ela agüentaria isso?

James sentiu seu rosto ficando muito quente enquanto Lily ria, gargalhava, chorava de tanto rir, enfim, ria de todas as formas possíveis. O moreno nunca imaginara que ela fosse capaz de rir assim, era sempre tão séria e tão concentrada... Observou as feições delicadas da ruiva e abriu um sorriso. Era impressionante como ela conseguia ficar linda de todas as formas.

'- Você é... Maravilhosa. - ele soltou, em tom de voz baixo, quase num murmúrio; se Lily escutou, porém ele não saberia dizer: ela continuou rindo feito criança. Sorriu e não pôde evitar de pensar, consigo mesmo, que apesar de estar envergonhado, gostaria de ser ele a provocar aquele riso mais vezes.

Porém, James se censurou, não era hora de 'pensamentos românticos'. Suas fans estavam caçando-o por aí, e o moreno não pôde deixar de se perguntar se elas tinham pegado Remus.

'- Está certo, Potter.- disse, quando recuperou o fôlego.- vou ajudá-lo. Entre aí. - a garota empurrou-o para dentro de uma sala vazia.

'- Ei!! Lily!

A ruiva se virou e sorriu.

'- Oh, olá Loren.- cumprimentou falsamente simpática. Odiava Loren. - Posso ajudá-la?

'- Viu o Potter hoje?

'- Potter? Sim, eu, infelizmente, o vi.

'- Aonde?

'- Ihh, ele tá lá fora, nos Jardins. Acho que ia pro campo de Quadribol, mas eu não tenho certeza não; ele não me viu.

'- Valeu! Vamos lá, meninas!

Lily sorriu, acenando para as meninas e entrando na Sala vazia ao lado.

'- Sinta-se a salvo.

Potter revirou os olhos, enquanto se aconchegava mais na carteira escolar.

'- Graças a Merlin, sobrevivi a uma.- falou, sua expressão séria, enquanto juntava as mãos como se estivesse a fazer uma prece; não pôde evitar porém um sorriso quando escutou a risada cristalina de Lily ecoar novamente em seus ouvidos.

'- Nunca imaginei que veria o 'todo-poderoso' Potter fugir da _groupie _de Quadribol.- comentou, risonha, acomodando-se na cadeira em frente a ele.

'- Groupie?- James murmurou confuso.- O que é 'groupie'?

A garota encarou-o durante alguns instantes sem entender, até que começou a gargalhar.

'- Isso já é demais pra mim. Potter fugindo de garotas e admitindo que não sabe de algo? Oh, céus. Aonde Hogwarts vai parar?- a ruiva teve um novo acesso de gargalhadas, mas logo começou a tentar prender o riso novamente. - certo, como explicar isso? Groupies são fans de um time de algum esporte, ou de bandas, enfim, que não gostam **do** esporte ou **da** música... só gostam dos carinhas bonitos.

'- Então você está admitindo que me acha bonito?- os lábios do moreno se curvaram em um sorriso, enquanto tentava se aproximar mais da ruiva.

'- Não disse nada disso, Potter! Eu só expliquei o quê eram _groupies_, pára de ficar tentando botar palavras na minha boca.

'- E quem disse que são palavras que eu estou tentando pôr na sua boca?

Evans respirou fundo, sacudindo a cabeça e tentando espantar os pensamentos que sucederam essa frase, enquanto James se aproximava cada vez mais dela. Será que ele não desistia nunca? Ela se pôs de pé rapidamente e começou a afastar-se do moreno.

'- E o que é então?- '_Mantenha ele falando, Lily, mantenha ele falando..._' , pensava a garota desesperada.

'- Humn... você nem pode imaginar...- murmurou, se aproximando um pouco mais.

'- Posso sim. Na verdade, eu tenho muitas opções; mas se eu começar a citá-las você vai ficar se sentindo mal interpreta... - tarde demais.

O roçar de lábios foi delicado e suave, quase como se James estivesse com medo de que ela se assustasse e desaparecesse, desvanecesse no ar, como areia. O gosto do beijo de Lily era doce, suave '_Como se fossem pétalas de rosas brancas desabrochando para o mundo_', pensava o moreno.

Lily se sentia nas nuvens, flutuando. Não podia evitar de se perguntar por que ela se sentia assim, tão bem, sendo beijada por alguém como ele.

Não era seu primeiro beijo, porém Lily não era uma pessoa tão experiente assim, não sabia se era comum sentir-se tão envolvida e tão confusa com um simples toque de lábios...e James...ele não era exatamente o seu tipo de 'príncipe encantado', não era com ele que ela tinha sonhado a vida inteira, definitivamente não era. Mas... raios, por que ele tinha de parecer tão perfeito quando não era?!

James se separou dela, porém logo uniu os lábios dos dois novamente, dessa vez num beijo mais intenso. O moreno, por mais larga experiência que tivesse, se sentiu como um adolescente de treze anos experimentando o primeiro toque entre os lábios. Sentia os arrepios, as reviravoltas de estômago, enfim, se sentia _apaixonado_.

Quando houve o toque das línguas, a ruiva logo sentiu um calafrio, envolvendo o moreno pelo pescoço e beijando-o com vontade, desejo e... amor. Sim, sim, o sentimento tão assustador que tomava a ruiva naquele momento era pura e simplesmente amor, estava completamente enamorada pelo moreno a sua frente... mas ele sequer desconfiava de que estava certo e que seus sentimentos eram totalmente retribuídos.

'- Amo você.- ele disse, sorrindo fracamente quando os lábios desgrudaram de modo lento, tentando memorizar perfeitamente aquela sensação única.

Lily o encarou, confusa com o que estava sentindo e com o que acreditava sentir piamente até uma hora atrás. Tudo estava acontecendo tão rápido! Sentiu, de repente, uma raiva inexplicável por vê-lo assim, tão calmo e certo do que sentia enquanto ela estava praticamente se descabelando ali de tanta confusão. Tentou segurar, mas não conseguiu: uma lágrima de ódio correu o rosto feminino friamente.

'- Lils?- James chamou, preocupado. - Lils, meu anjo, por que está chorando? O que foi?- ele sussurrou, carinhosamente.

'- Se...afasta...de...mim!- falou a garota pausadamente, sua voz tremendo de raiva - Como você ousou me beijar, Potter?!

'- Eu?...Ei, Lils, você correspondeu!- o moreno se defendeu. - Eu posso até ter tido a iniciativa, mas você correspondeu!

'- EU ESTAVA CONFUSA!-os olhos dela se marejaram - Me deixa em paz, Potter, me esquece!- a garota se levantou e tentou se afastar dele.

'- Nunca, Lily.- o moreno se aproximou dela novamente e tentou secar as lágrimas que percorriam seu rosto livremente.- E, se você me permite dizer, você não _estava_, você _**está**_ confusa. Se acalme, eu posso e vou te ajudar...

'- Cale a boca, Potter e se afasta de mim! Eu te odeio!

'- Não, você não me odeia.- James falou, lançando-lhe um meio sorriso.- Se me odiasse, teria me dado um tapa logo depois do primeiro beijo.

'- Você não sabe ler mentes para saber como eu me sinto, Potter!

'- Mas eu sei.- O marauder sorriu convencido.- Lily, fique calma. Sente-se aqui, vamos conversar de novo como pessoas civilizadas, sim?

'- Eu não quero mais falar com você, muito menos conversar! Você me enoja, Potter!

James respirou fundo, tentando ignorar a tristeza que invadia seu coração. Sabia que a ruiva só estava tentando fazer com que ele a deixasse em paz por algum tempo para que ela pudesse pensar e entender o que sentia, mas ela precisava ser tão cruel assim?

O garoto reuniu o pouco de orgulho que ainda lhe restava e fitou Evans seriamente, "_É agora ou nunca_" pensava.

'- Muito bem, Evans. Te proponho um acordo.- Lily ergueu os olhos do chão e começou a prestar a atenção no que o moreno dizia.- Você nunca assiste aos jogos de quadribol e o contra a Slytherin vai ser daqui uma semana. Até lá, prometo não te perseguir, nem mesmo falar com você se preferir assim, você vai ter toda essa semana pra pensar. Se você tiver certeza que não quer nada comigo, não vá ao jogo de quadribol... prometo que nunca mais te 'perseguirei', como você mesma diz... mas se mudar de idéia... espero te ver torcendo por mim lá na arquibancada da Gryffindor.

'- Pode esquecer, Potter, e também tenha certeza de que vou cobrar essa promessa!Eu _nunca_ vou ir a um jogo de quadribol para te ver! Nun-ca!- a garota saiu apressada e James suspirou, largando-se numa cadeira desanimado.

As cartas estavam na mesa... agora ele teria de esperar o próximo lance.

**A SEMANA** passou tão rápido, que mal o moreno foi dormir na segunda, já era sábado.

Sua última cartada com Lily fora extremamente decisiva e ele não podia estar mais nervoso. Nos últimos dias não comera direito, não prestara atenção nas aulas e nem sequer treinara corretamente, errara várias vezes coisas bobas. Uma dessas, lhe custara uma goles.

Estava tão nervoso discutindo com Frank porque ele errara um passe, que a goles - nas mãos de Emmeline – começou a pegar fogo.

A senhora Mayson lhe dera uma tremenda bronca e ele tivera de ir conversar com Dumbledore. Quase pegou uma detenção, o que não seria nada bonito para o Monitor-Chefe/Capitão do time da casa James Potter, principalmente perante Lily e sua atual situação.

Professor Dumbledore, porém, pareceu saber tudo o que estava acontecendo... '_ na verdade,_' James se corrigiu '_Dumbledore __**sempre**__ parece saber tudo o que está acontecendo..._' e o liberou sem nenhuma punição extra, além de perder alguns poucos pontos de casa que ele recuperaria logo no jogo. Assim ele esperava...

'- James? Acorda, cara! - a voz irritante de Remus penetrou em seus ouvidos como se fosse um velho disco posto numa vitrola que funcionava mal, e tudo o que pôde fazer para abafá-la foi pôr sua cabeça debaixo do travesseiro como se quisesse sufocar o barulho.

'- Desista Moony, só tem um jeito de acordar o Prongs num dia desses.- Padfoot se pronunciou, um certo prazer oculto no tom de voz dele preocupou um pouco nosso James semi-adormecido, mas não por muito tempo. Afinal, estava tudo tão confortável e quentinho debaixo do cobertor...- _Aguamenti!_

O jato de água gelado molhou o travesseiro e todas as cobertas do moreno, fazendo este dar um pulo e sentar-se na cama incrivelmente desperto.

'- Aqui está ele, Moony.- sorriu um Sirius cruel, pondo a varinha no bolso.

Sonolento, Prongs procurou por seus óculos.

Pondo-os de qualquer jeito no rosto – de modo que ficaram meio tortos, como se tivesse levado um soco na cara – o moreno observou o relógio do dormitório; eram exatamente dez e quinze. '_Ahn, pôxa vida_,' pensava James entre triste e furioso, '_ainda está tão cedo para um sábado!_'

'- Padfoot, seu c...- James começava a proferir milhões de impropérios dirigidos a Sirius quando Remus o interrompeu educadamente:

'- James, entendo que você tenha que demonstrar toda essa sua relação... ahnm... _fraternal_ com Sirius, mas talvez você deva levar em consideração que você é o capitão do time de quadribol, e o jogo de nossa casa contra a Slytherin deve começar dentro de...quinze minutos?

Remus disse-lhe as palavras mágicas: em três minutos e meio James estava pronto, banho tomado, dentes escovados, uniforme de quadribol posto, vassoura debaixo do braço e cabelos... bem, esses estavam bagunçados e despenteados como sempre, então não fazia muita diferença.

Alguns minutos depois, eles já estavam no campo de quadribol. James espiou a arquibancada rapidamente: ainda não estava cheia, mas ele ainda não tinha visto Lily por lá... '_Talvez esteja tomando café_', pensou, rapidamente direcionando seus pensamentos para outro lugar.

O céu estava cinza-chumbo, e uma chuvinha fraca e irritante caía em toda extensão dos terrenos de Hogwarts e, James observou, a escuridão que provinha das nuvens escuras não auxiliava muito suas perspectivas de jogo, assim como a neblina espessa que rondava o campo, escondendo-o quase que por completo.

'- SEJAM BEM VINDOS ALUNOS DE HOGWARTS A MAIS UM CLÁSSICO DE QUADRIBOL! GRYFFINDOR VERSUS SLYTHERIN! QUEM SERÁ QUE GANHA? VOCÊS PODERÃO CONFERIR AQUI! EU SOU JONAH KILT, SOU DA CASA DOS LEÕES E ATUALMENTE ESTOU SOLTEIRO, ENTÃO... SE ALGUMA GAROTA DE HOGWARTS QUISER ME ACOMPANHAR NO BAILE DE INVERNO E ESTIVER ENVERGONHADA, PODE PERDER A TIMIDEZ MINHA CARA, ESTOU SÓ ESPERANDO SEU CONVITE E...

'- Kilt!- brigou professora Minerva de modo audível.- você está aqui para narrar o jogo, não para procurar encontros!

'- CERTO, PROFESSORA... OLHA, E AÍ VEM O TIME DAS COBRAS! HULL É O NOVO CAPITÃO ESSE ANO, E ELES TÃO PROMETENDO A TAÇA AOS SLYTHERINS... MAS EU AINDA APOSTO NOS LEÕES! ENFIM, COM O HULL ENTRAM TAMBÉM CRABBLE, MARBY, STUART, JHONSON, WELLER EEEEEEEEEEEE HILLER!

James respirou fundo quando ouviu Kilt terminar de narrar o time Slytherin, sabia que seria o próximo a entrar. Deu uma última espiada na arquibancada, mas novamente nenhuma garota de cabelos ruivos chamou-lhe atenção... Sorriu ao ver o diretor na arquibancada, Dumbledore devia querer se certificar de que ele não queimaria mais nenhuma goles com sua 'energia excessiva', como ele mesmo dissera. Ouviu o sinal.

Era agora ou nunca.

'- E AÍ VEM O TIME DOS LEÕES! WOW, GRYFFINDOR TEM TUDO PARA ARRASAR ESSE ANO! E ENTRA O CAPITÃO POTTER, SEGUIDO POR LUPIN, OS IRMÃOS PREWETT, LONGBOTTOM, MCKINONN EEEEEEEE VANCE! AVANTE GRYFFINDOR!

'- Menos, Kilt! Você é o narrador, deve se manter imparcial! - zangou novamente Professora Minerva.

'- FOI MAL PROFESSORA... AGORA É A MADAME MAYSON QUE VAI COMANDAR A PARTIDA...EI, ISSO É INJUSTO PROFESSOR DUMBLEDORE! TODOS NÓS SABEMOS QUE A MADAME MAYSON SEMPRE FAVORECE OS VERDINHOS!

Professor Dumbledore abriu um meio sorriso, mas Professora Minerva tornou a zangar com o garoto.

'- Muito bem, capitães. É um jogo limpo que espero dessas duas casas, ok? Apertem as mãos!- James se aproximou e estendeu a mão a Hull que a apertou meio contrariado. No momento em que os olhos castanho-esverdeados do moreno se encontraram com as orbes azuladas de Hull, Prongs soube que o jogo não seria tão simples assim. O ódio puro e complexo que era visto nas feições de Mark era completamente correspondido por James, que estava querendo devolver ao garoto o que ele tinha feito a Lily - ninguém nunca a chamaria de sangue ruim na sua frente e sairia impune – além de ser rival dele desde pequeno. A batalha entre as orbes castanhas e azuladas durou tanto tempo e James estava tão disperso nela, que ele só acordou quando o apito soou e ele teve de subir na vassoura rapidamente. Estava tendo início a partida.

'- EEEEEEE COMEÇA O JOGO! A POSSE DA GOLES ESTÁ COM VANCE, GRYFFINDOR COM VANTAGEM!! VANCE PASSA PARA LONGBOTTOM QUE ATIRA AO GOL...BELA DEFESA DE WELLER! WOW! POSSE DE GOLES COM O CAPITÃO, HULL, QUE AGORA ESTÁ INDO NA DIREÇÃO DO GOL E.. CARAMBA, QUE PRECISÃO! PREWETT, FABIAN, ACABOU DE ACERTAR UM BELÍSSIMO BALAÇO NO HULL E A POSSE DE GOLES VOLTA PARA GRYFFINDOR, REALMENTE, ÓTIMO TRABALHO FABIAN! E A GOLES ESTÁ COM MCKINONN! MCKINONN ATIRA AOS AROS E É...GOLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL! 10 PONTOS PARA A GRYFFINDOR, MINHA GENTE!

Uma montanha de '_yes_' foram ouvidos na arquibancada da Gryffindor, alguns alunos gritavam vivas enquanto se abraçavam e pulavam para comemorar o primeiro ponto, enquanto alguns Slytherins vaiavam ininterruptamente. A rivalidade entre Gryffindor e Slytherin era notável em todos os momentos, e eram em situações como essas as quais ela mais se manifestava.

James respirou fundo e, fugindo de um balaço lançado por Stuart, se afasta um pouco do campo para procurar o pomo de ouro, não que essa fosse uma missão fácil com toda aquela neblina e com a chuva irritante molhando e embaçando seus óculos. Merda, por que raios tinha se esquecido de pôr aquele feitiço de impermeabilização?

Agora não dava mais, a única coisa que poderia fazer era limpar os óculos na blusa - o que não adiantava muito, visto que essa também estava encharcada - e continuar jogando.

Voando no alto, James deu algumas voltas acima da arquibancada – para delírio da groupie - e começou a buscar por uma certa ruivinha de olhos verdes. Em vão, pois ela não estava lá.

Tentando esconder sua tristeza dos companheiros de equipe, – que estavam comemorando um belo gol feito por Marlene – James procurar Hiller, o apanhador da Slytherin.

Louis não estava muito distante dali, aparentemente também espiava Potter, e aguardava o momento certo de agir.

Ao longe, o marauder de óculos pôde ouvir o relógio de Hogwarts, anunciando meio dia.

Meio dia?!

'- E O JOGO CONTINUA COM TUDO E A TOOOOOOOODO VAPOR!- James ouviu o Jonah narrando animadamente. - AGORA FAZ EXATAMENTE UMA HORA E MEIA DESDE O INÍCIO DA PARTIDA E EU AINDA NÃO ME CANSO DE ASSISTIR ESSE JOGO, ASSIM COMO VOCÊS! APARENTEMENTE, NEM POTTER NEM HILLER VIRAM O POMO E CUIDADO POTTER! WOW, VOCÊS VIRAM ISSO? UMA BELA DEMONSTRAÇÃO DE DOMÍNIO DA VASSOURA DA PARTE DO APANHADOR DA GRYFFINDOR QUE DEU UM MERGULHO ESPETACULAR PARA FUGIR DO BALAÇO O QUE DEMONSTRA QUE NÓS TEMOS MUITO MAIS CHANCES DE GANHAR O CAMPEONATO E...AIIII! COITADA! JHONSON MANDOU UM BALAÇO COM TUDO PRA CIMA DE MCKINONN, SLYTHERIN RECUPERA A POSSE DA GOLES... E AVANÇA PRA CIMA DE LUPIN! VAMOS LÁ LUPIN, AGORA É COM VOCÊ! - Remus se preparou, mas... o que diabos estava acontecendo?

A vassoura que Sirius lhe emprestara era mais inútil do que o dono, se é que podia dizer-se assim. Sem nenhum comando ou ordem prévia, a vassoura cretina dera uma guinada pra frente e começara um mergulho realmente arriscado...

Moony fechou os olhos e estava tentando fazer a vassoura retornar para os aros, mas ela não parecia muito a fim, e continuava rumando ao seu triste fim no chão. Ahhh, mas Sirius que se preparasse para todas as azarações que o doce e educado Remus ia jogar nele... ah que se preparasse...

'- MAS O QUE DIABOS ESTÁ ACONTECENDO COM LUPIN HOJE?

'- Você nem imagina...- murmurou um Remus irritado.

'- APARENTEMENTE A VASSOURA DELE NÃO ESTÁ RESPONDENDO OS SEUS COMANDOS! EI, PREWETT! É UMA BOA HORA PARA BALAÇOS NÃO ACHA? VAMOS, HULL NÃO PODE... E É PONTO PARA A SLYTHERIN...80 A 80...QUE DECEPÇÃO GRYFFINDOR!!!

'- Oras, seu!- resmungava um Lupin que ainda lutava para não cair da vassoura - Controla essa vassoura, vamos, controla! Quero só ver! Ahnnn se você não me paga, Sirius Black!

'- E LÁ SE VAI HULL, NOVAMENTE COM A GOLES! MCKINONN VAI CONTINUAR JOGANDO? PARECE QUE PELO MENOS UMA JOGADORA DA GRYFFINDOR TEM FIBRA! E VEMOS LUPIN, QUE CONTINUA A LUTAR COM SUA VASSOURA... AHN, NINGUÉM MERECE! OS IRMÃOS PREWETT ESTÃO DISCUTINDO? ASSUNTOS DE FAMÍLIA FORA DO CAMPO, GENTE!

'- Cala a boca!- devolve Gideon, procurando um balaço para tacar em Hull.

'- Vamos, coopere com a Gryffindor...- sussurrava Remus para a vassoura tentando fazê-la subir até os aros. De repente, como se ouvisse as súplicas do garoto, a vassoura subiu como se fosse um foguete e parou nos aros, embora estivesse sempre um pouco mais a esquerda do que Remus queria.

'- UMA BRILHANTE DEFESA DE LUPIN! ISSO É QUE É GOLEIRO, MESMO COM AS DIFICULDADES TÉCNICAS CONSEGUE DEFENDER E AJUDAR O TIME! COMO EU DISSE, A GRYFFINDOR TEM TUDO PARA VENCER O JOGO DE HOJE! A GOLES ESTÁ COM LONGBOTTON, GRYFFINDOR INDO PARA O ATAQUE E... NOSSA, O QUE FOI ISSO? VOCÊS VIRAM? JHONSON MANDA UM BALAÇO NA DIREÇÃO DE LUPIN QUE ESCAPA POR POUUUUUUCO!

Remus respirou fundo, e continuou se equilibrando na vassoura com muito esforço. Ahhh se a sua vassoura não estivesse sido estraçalhada... Talvez eles estivessem com uma vantagem.

O loiro observou Emmeline tentar furar o bloqueio Slytherin, e logo deu um suspiro cansado, semi-cerrando os olhos por alguns, poucos, minutos.

Mas esse 'pouco' tempo foi o bastante para que as lembranças de alguns dias atrás invadissem sua mente...

" '_- A noite estava mais fria do que o comum, se vocês querem saber a minha opinião. Eu, que tenho a maldita insônia, estivera perambulando pelo castelo até então, mas resolvi retornar a torre quando quase dei de cara com Filch. Todos estavam adormecidos, e eu até achei estranho que uma pessoa como eu ficasse acordado até mais tarde do que vocês quatro._

_Fui até o banheiro, tomei banho, me vesti e quando ia começar a escovar os dentes; ouvi barulhos estranhos no quarto. Curioso, saí do banheiro com a escova na mão e vi a cena: Remus Lupin estava de pé e, na frente dele, sua vassoura quebrada. _

_De início, pensei que Remus também tivesse acordado com os barulhos – afinal, todos nós sabemos que ele tem um sono muito leve – e tivesse se deparado com sua vassoura quebrada no chão. Talvez, tivesse sido uma tentativa de trapaça da Slytherin, não sei! Quem sabe?_

_Mas quando eu cheguei mais perto, para dar os pêsames a Remus, percebi que na verdade ele ainda estava dormindo, seus olhos estavam fechados. Tentei chamá-lo algumas vezes, mas ele não respondia, agia como se fosse um sonâmbulo._

_De imediato me recordei de uma conversa nossa há alguns anos, quando você me contou que, uma vez quando criança, tinha saído passeando por sua casa e pelos arredores completamente adormecido, até tinha sido mordido por um gato, lembra?_

_Então, pensei: ora ora, Remus Lupin é sonâmbulo mesmo!_

_Tentei recuperar sua vassoura, porém não adiantou muito: era o fim dela. - Frank finalizou seu relato em tom extremamente pesaroso._

'_- Quer dizer que eu perdi o meu encontro por nada?- Sirius indagou começando a ficar irritado._

'_- Quer dizer que nós ficamos quatro horas aqui por NADA?- James falou com os dentes cerrados._

'_- Err... é.- Remus murmurou sem graça.- Ahn, gente, foi mal! Como é que eu ia saber?_

_Os outros três marauders encararam Remus com olhares acusadores._

'_- Você está nos devendo uma, Moony.- condenou Padfoot.- Vai fazer nosso dever de casa pelos próximos dois meses. E eu espero que esteja bem feito!- Resmungou, enquanto passava um pouco mais de gel nos cabelos negros e saía pela porta a passos rápidos."_

Remus suspira mais uma vez, e tenta enxergar o que estava acontecendo mais ao longe no jogo; tarefa extremamente árdua, pois a chuva tinha aumentado consideravelmente desde o início da partida e a neblina estava cada minuto mais espessa.

Com bastante esforço, percebeu que a Gryffindor estava na dianteira: 100 a 90. Não sabia exatamente por quanto tempo tinha ficado perdido em devaneios, mas Emmeline já estava do lado diametralmente oposto ao que ele tinha visto da última vez e a goles estava com Frank, quase grudado nos aros.

O moreno estava quase atirando a goles quando Hull dá-lhe um empurrão e o garoto quase cai da vassoura - além de perder a goles.

Toda a arquibancada da Gryffindor, da Ravenclaw e da Hufflepuff pedia por uma penalidade para a Slytherin, até mesmo alguns professores - Remus fez uma nota mental de que nunca vira o professor Dumbledore tão zangado – pareciam concordar, mas Madame Mayson simplesmente os ignorou e pediu para que o jogo prosseguisse.

Remus sorriu consigo mesmo quando ouviu James praguejar Madame Mayson com fúria, enquanto acenava-lhe rapidamente e tornava a procurar o pomo, tarefa que estava mais difícil que o comum, se querem saber.

Prongs estava começando a considerar a possibilidade de usar um feitiço convocatório para acabar logo com isso; os jogadores estavam ficando cansados, machucados, e irritados. Também, não era á toa! Jogar contra a Slytherin, com um mal tempo daqueles, e durante... quanto tempo mesmo? Bom, ele não fazia idéia. Só tinha absoluta certeza de que... o que raios estava acontecendo ali?

'-O-O-OLÁ A TO-TO-DOS.A-AQUI É O CO-CO-LIN. NO-NO-SSO NAR-RRADORR. SOF-FREU UM PE-PE-QUE-E-NO A-ACI-D-DENTE.UM BA-BALAÇO O ACERTO-TOU BE-BEM NO ESTÔ-TÔMAG-GO. A PRO-PROFESSOR-RA MI-MINE-MINERVA FA-FALOU QU-QUE TU-TU-DO VA-VAI FI-FICAR BE-BEM. E A-GO-GORA SÃO EX-EXAT-TAME-ME-MENTE T-TRÊS HO-HOR-HORAS D-DE PA-PART-TIDA.

James ainda estava em busca do pomo, voando com Hiller em sua cola, quando viu Marlene roubar a goles de Marby e atirar nos aros de Weller; James deu um soco no ar com tal violência que quase caiu da vassoura, enquanto que toda a arquibancada da Gryffindor ia ao delírio, gritando, pulando, dançando, se abraçando, enfim. Nada de ruivas, a propósito.

'- AVANTE LEÕES! - começava a cantarolar em uníssono a arquibancada vermelha e dourada. - PREDADORES NATURAIS! DETONEM ESSAS COBRAS! PRA PODER DORMIR EM PAZ!

James abriu um meio sorriso e deu um mergulho na direção de um ponto dourado, completamente esperançoso.

'- AVANTE LEÕES, DESISTIR JAMAIS, ESSAS COBRAS NÃO SÃO DE NADA, NOSSO INTELECTO É DEMAIS!

Droga, era só um relógio, nada de pomo por aqui...

'- AVANTE LEÕES, VOCÊS SÃO OS TAIS, DESTRUAM OS LESADOS-ESTRAGADOS LOGO! SEJAM FATAIS!

James riu, e continuou buscando pelo pomo, estava planando perto dos aros da Slytherin quando...

'- LU-LUPIN SO-SOFRE U-UM A-ACI-D-DENT-TE! U-UM-B-BA-L-LAÇO A-ACER-T-TA A V-V-VASSOUR-RA DE-DE-LE. E-E-ELE É EMP-EMP-P-EMPUR-RRADO COM-CONT-TRA O-OS AR-AROS E LE-LEVA U-UM BA-BA-ITA TOM-TOMBO.

O moreno de óculos se virou imediatamente para ver como estava o amigo que jazia no chão, sangue esvaindo dos ferimentos enquanto Madame Mayson mandava que o jogo prosseguisse – sob vaias e protestos da Gryffindor – e alguns professores entraram no campo e retiram Remus numa maca em direção a Ala Hospitalar...

Oh céus... Agora eles estavam sem goleiro, e com uma vantagem muito pequena, pensava James, de míseros vinte pontos. Ele tinha de encontrar o pomo rápido, ou teriam uma chance muito pequena de ganhar.

Enquanto devaneava sobre o jogo, Stuart lançou um balaço na direção dele, que passou raspando - não o atingiu por míseros centímetros. - e foi carregando os óculos de James com ele.

Com chuva, neblina, e sem óculos? James concluiu que, se ele encontrasse o pomo, poderia ser considerado o novo santo da Inglaterra, seria puro milagre.

Foi na direção a qual o balaço tinha seguido e procurou seus óculos atenciosamente, mas nada do dito-cujo aparecer. Que droga!

'- PA-PARECE QU-QUE O HIL-HILLER ENC-ENC-ENCONT-TROU O P-POMO!- James deu um pulo e quase caiu da vassoura; mas logo aprumou-se nela e deu uma guinada pra frente, seguindo o ponto embaçado que ele acreditava ser Hiller.

Os dois estavam ombro a ombro, e a arquibancada da Gryffindor - que continuava cantarolando a música – teve de se inclinar para acompanhar os dois apanhadores que disputavam a menor distância entre ele e o pomo, milímetro por milímetro, milésimo por milésimo.

James esticou o braço exatamente ao mesmo tempo em que Hiller, e fechou a mão assim que se desequilibrou da vassoura, rolando metade do campo e caindo no chão.

Todo o campo ficou em silêncio, ninguém nem mesmo respirava alto. Aparentemente, Hiller não tinha conseguido pegar nada – vaias foram ouvidas no campo da Slytherin - será que Potter tinha?

James abriu os olhos lentamente, e se tivesse prestado atenção, talvez tivesse reparado que até mesmo os batedores e artilheiros tinham parado de jogar: Marlene estava com a goles no colo e ninguém sequer tentava roubá-la. Todos observavam cada movimento de James com extrema expectativa.

O marauder abriu a mão vagarosamente e virou a cara pro outro lado, não querendo ver o que estava por vir.

'- EEEEEE P-POT-POTTER P-P-PEG-GA O P-POMO! VI-VI-VITÓR-RIA DA GRYF-GRYFFIND-DOR!

A arquibancada começou a gritar de alegria, e se o moreno de óculos tivesse reparado veria que a Professora Minerva estava pulando e comemorando tanto quanto qualquer um de seus alunos.

'- Eu disse! Eu contei a vocês que a Gryffindor tinha um time esplêndido esse ano! A taça é nossa!- cantarolava a mestra de Transfiguração.

James abriu os dois olhos rapidamente e, virou-se para olhar sua mão que segurava o pomo entre os dedos, completamente ensangüentada e preparou-se para receber os cumprimentos de todos os seus colegas.

**MAIS TARDE, **Potter estava numa confortável cama na Ala hospitalar e com milhões de poções com gostos horríveis no organismo.

Respirou fundo enquanto tentava pegar no sono contando vassouras sobrevoando cercas.

Foi quando sentiu dois lábios sobre os seus, lábios esses que ele conhecia muito bem. Suspirou profundamente, enquanto tentava aprofundar o beijo, aumentando mais ainda todas aquelas sensações que ele tanto gostava.

'- Potter.- James abriu as orbes para fitar quem quer que estivesse falando com ele, o que não adiantava muito visto que ainda não tinha seus óculos e tudo o que conseguia enxergar dessa distância era uma massa de cabelos ruivos. Peraí, ruivos?!

'- Lily?!

'- Quem pensou que fosse? - perguntou a ruiva, ligeiramente enciumada em pensar que _outras_ garotas podiam chegar e ir beijando-o logo assim.

'- É só que... eu não achei que você...- Lily o interrompeu pondo o dedo indicador delicadamente sobre os lábio dele.

'- Só vim te dar os parabéns. Foi um belo jogo.

'- Ahn, sim; eu também... peraí, Lily, você _viu_?

A garota ficou vermelha, sabia perfeitamente o que aquilo significaria para James.

'- Escute aqui, Potter. Não é porque eu vim assistir o jogo de quadribol da _minha_ casa que indica que eu gosto de você ou algo assim... mas não precisava ter atirado esse óculos maldito na _minha_ cara.- ela falou lançando algo no colo dele.

Seus óculos...

Então ela viera assistir? Ele teve de reprimir um sorriso. Assim que pôs os óculos ficou meio tristonho porque viu que o rosto dela tinha um grande corte e um pequeno filete de sangue escorria por ele. Não conseguiu reprimir a pergunta 'você está legal?' de sair de seus lábios, enquanto a ponta de seu dedo indicador tocou de leve na ferida.

'- Não vão ser uns óculos que vão me matar, Potter, principalmente os seus.- respondeu simplesmente, enquanto se aproximava dele.- mas se você continuar fazendo loucuras como hoje, quem vai morrer vai ser você.

James deu um sorriso fraco.

'- Não sei se você se lembra, ruivinha, mas eu disse uma vez que só morreria depois de te ouvir falar que me ama.

'- Eu não te amo.- Lily retrucou, enquanto inclinava o rosto para beijar James lentamente, o que foi correspondida.

'- Não mesmo?- sussurrou o moreno próximo ao ouvido dela.

Ela meneou a cabeça.

'- Eu ainda te odeio- murmurou, enquanto se deixava abraçar por James.

'-Eu também te amo. - Prongs sorriu, beijando-lhe o topo da cabeça carinhosamente.

No final das contas, James sabia que ela o amava.. .e Lily sabia que era retribuída.

As palavras não são importantes. Quantas pessoas já te disseram que te amam, que te adoram, quando na verdade sentem o contrário? Lily, talvez, não soubesse se expressar direito naquele momento, ou talvez simplesmente não estivesse pronta pra isso, porém o importante não é _ouvir_ que alguém te ama e sim saber ler nas _**entrelinhas**_.'

**N/A: Olá!**

Lindo filme, vocês não acharam? Eu só fiquei revoltada com o fim da cena dos marotos... poxa, eu tenho certeza que eles fizeram essa cena, que custava não ter cortado? Mas eu **vou** ver essa cena, não tenha a menor dúvida... youtube..! Ahauhauhauahauhau Aliás, se alguém achou, me manda o endereço, please!AHuahauhauhauha

Eu sei, eu sei. FT está atrasada. Sim, eu tenho pleno conhecimento disso, mas tempo é uma coisa que me falta, infelizmente...

Porém, eu resolvi postar essa pequena coisa aqui pra vocês...

Comentem!

Dedico essa fic a Marauder MaHh ( beta, beta, beta! HAuahauhauha) e Sandra Potter, duas amigas lindas a quem devo muitas coisas... e, claro, a super Vampira Black, como presente de aniversário **muito** atrasado...

Beijos,

Miss Huyu


End file.
